


Tummy Rub

by dethdonut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dethdonut/pseuds/dethdonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about John rubbing Dave's stuffed belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Rub

**Author's Note:**

> A lil cute drabble I wrote ages ago but I still think its cute.

"Hgnf," you groan, your stomach gurgling painfully at you as you try to find a comfortable position. Two large pizzas, a two liter bottle Dr. Pepper, and a family sized bag of Cool Ranch Doritos later you're stuffed, your belly swelled and sitting heavily in your lap. You try to lean back against the couch further to space out and slip the waistband of your boxers down under your gut; it doesn't help much.

When you learned your boyfriend had a thing for fat, you were happy to oblige with feeding and stuffing sessions; it was fun, both to see John's expressions and for your own personal pleasure. After two months you've gained enough to move up quite a few sizes, your small t-shirts and 32 inch waist jeans long forgotten. Your long sleeved shirt, a large, is already starting to stretch, especially around your middle. The fabric is tight, and if you were to push your belly outward, you'd probably see the outline of your deep belly button. You feel too bloated to do that now, though.

John is in the kitchen, currently fixing an ice cream sundae for you, but you clutch your stomach just thinking about it. Another gurgle and you twist your position, the pain of your stuffed tummy making you nauseous. When John comes back into the living room, he seems to get the gist of that. "You don't look so good," he says, placing your dessert on the coffee table and sits next to you, "too much pizza?"

"I think it was the soda," you begin to say, but fight to stifle a burp; you hiccup instead and it makes John smile.

"Aww, well, we can skip on ice cream then." John's already close, but he moves so he's facing you and reaches to push up your shirt. For a moment, he admires the freckled and creamy belly that's pooling over your boxers and thighs, but gingerly glides his fingers over the soft, yet taut skin. You close your eyes, happy; your boyfriend's belly rubs are simply the best.

John's fingers search up and down your chubby, stuffed middle, circling and traveling along. It's gentle and rough in bursts, sometimes soothing but mostly just him trying to work out the pain. It helps, and you barely notice the soft whimpers that leave your lips, pushing your stomach out further for John's fingers to sink into. "You doing okay?" he asks after a few minutes, taking his hands back into his lap.

"I'll be peachy as fuck if you bring those fuckers back here," you mumble and squint to look at him, grabbing for his hands.

He chuckles, intertwining his fingers with yours, but brings his and your hands to your stomach again. He guides your own over the dome of your belly, and down under, near the waist of your boxers. You swallow, realizing how large it is when you're full like this; John notices your expression and snuggles closer. "You're getting pretty big, you know."

"Yeah."

"I like it."

"Of course you do," you smirk at him, and lean in to kiss his cheek.

John ducks his head, smiling bashfully, just a tinge of blush dusting across his face. "Well, do you? Like it?"

You don't really need to think about it, or lie to your boyfriend. "Hell yeah."

He all out but grins at that, kissing you back on the corner of your lips. "Well, would you maybe be up for some dessert if you're feeling better?"

"I don't think I could really refuse."


End file.
